Nico's Story
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: Warning for my readers: This story is way different than my others. It starts out with Nico embarrassing himself in front of the girl of his dreams. He asks Percy and Annabeth to help him out. While helping, we learn what's really been going on in Nico's mind all this time. Rated K for dark thoughts. If you think it should be T, tell me.


**Hey, guys! I AM CURRENTLY SCREAMING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THE SEA OF MONSTERS MOVIE HAS BEEN PUSHED BACK TO AUGUST 16! Anyway… Thank you sooo much for the SIX reviews. Asked for five, I got six! Thank you, everyone, and thanks to Drea Dark for giving me the idea for this fic! I want to personally give all of my readers and reviewers hugs and virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) And here's a little bunny for you all to share!**

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

**Not sure if this story is as good as the rest (Sorry if they're a bit OOC). It's definitely not as humorous, sadly. I started feeling really sorry for Nico at one point, I think you can guess where. It started out as humorous, but then it took a dark turn…**

**Band I'm currently listening to: Secondhand Serenade! (If anyone else listens to them, can someone explain to me why people assume that their music is for emos? I'm not emo, and I love their music.)**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys! I don't own PJO! Oh wait, you already knew that…**

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,_ my stomach growled so loudly, my sister Kaitlyn jumped.

"Holy crap, Nico, go get some breakfast!" She demanded.

"But… It's so far away…" I complained.

"Nico di Angelo, go get some food _right now!"_

"Ugh, fine…" I groaned, and lugged myself to the pavilion.

_"You missed breakfast, deal with it!" _A harpy hissed at me.

"So, what? I'm just going to starve?" I snapped.

The harpy lunged at me. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and swung it. The harpy turned to dust. Um… oops. _I guess I better go tell Chiron,_ I thought.

So I set off again to the Big House. I knocked on the door. I heard a _clop clop clop _and the door opened. "Ah, Nico!" Chiron greeted me, happily, then frowned, "What did you do?" I threw up my hands. "Why do you always assume I did something?" I yelled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine," I admitted, "I may or may not have slayed a harpy at the dining pavilion." He rubbed his forehead, "Nico…" I felt really sorry for the guy. I really did. I guess I caused a lot of trouble around here, didn't I? Well, last time, it was Percy's fault! It's completely _his_ fault I accidently brought Kaitlyn to Iceland while teaching her to shadow-travel, he totally distracted me! He threw a rock at me! How could that have been _my _fault? I mean, sure, I kinda taunted him, by saying I bet he couldn't hit me while I'm riding Mrs. O'Leary… Never mind.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?"

He sighed. "Nico, no dessert and you must wash dishes for the next week." I groaned, "Come on! I was starving-" my stomach grumbled for dramatic effect, causing Chiron to look down alarmingly at my stomach, "-And I needed food, and she refused to give me any!" "Alright, just until next Thursday," he said. I gave myself a mental high five. Until later, when I realized that _today_ was Thursday. I started walking away, when Chiron said, "We're one harpy short now, so you might want to start now."

"Ugh!" I whined.

I stormed towards the kitchen. Along the way, I ran into someone. "What the Hades? Watch where you're going, you-" I stopped. The person was Sunny from the Apollo cabin. Just kidding. That's not her name! She's not like the Stolls or Katie Gardner. No, her name's Maggie. And she is AMAZINGLY AWESOME. I'm not even kidding. She's drop dead gorgeous. Of course, I'd never tell anyone that. Especially her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sorry, I mean, um, i-it's all my fault, totally mine, um, my bad, w-well, uh, bye!" I took off. _Wow, Nico. Just wow. _

"Wow, Nico. Just… wow." I spun around. Annabeth was standing there, shaking her head at me. "Nico, Nico, Nico, you do _not_ hide things well. Like, at all." I groaned and looked down at the ground. Then, my head shot up. "Help me."

"What?" she asked me, confused.

"Help me talk to her! Please!" I got down on my knees, "I'm begging! Groveling, even!" I cried.

She chuckled. "Fine, you didn't have to beg. But nice touch." I made a face at her.

"Okay, come this way," she said, and led me towards the forest. (My dish-washing will have to wait!)

She led me to a clearing with two huge rocks big enough to sit on. How she knew of this place, I have no idea. "Okay, first thing's first, when did you start liking Maggie?" she asked. _Why was she trying to invade my privacy?! _I thought, then, _calm down, Nico, she's just trying to help you._

I took a deep breath, "Um, I guess when she first got here. She's so pretty… And funny… And smart…Oh, gods, I'm turning into Percy!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" She caught herself. Don't need any more Aphrodite girls, now, do we? "I mean- Wait, Percy, huh?"

"Crap, come on! I _have _to stop telling you everything." She laughed, "No, no, no, that's good. I might be able to get you some more help."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, Percy? You're going to trust _Percy_ to teach me something about girls, when it took him four _years_ to admit his feeling to you?" She considered this, and I added, "And didn't even realize _you _liked _him _when you actually _kissed _him at Mount Saint Helens?" She nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. No Percy."

I sighed with relief. "Good."

"Anyway, so you've liked her since the beginning, huh?" she asked. I nodded. Did she need to check her hearing or something?

"Okay, so have you actually, _really_ talked to her before?" she said, knowing the answer. But I told her anyway. "Yeah, _no!_ What if I say something wrong? She'll probably think I'm jacked up in the head!"

"I have to say, what with what I saw earlier, it's a little too late for that, my friend." I groaned for about the fiftieth time that day, and plopped down on to a rock.

"Annabeth?" We heard Percy call.

"Over here!" she called, then looked at me, "Maybe he _can_ help you."

"Doubt it," I muttered. Percy popped up from behind a tree.

"There you are! You didn't meet me at the beach, like we planned!" He said, disappointed. "Oh, hey, Nico," he said, like he just noticed me. I waved at him glumly.

"Sorry, Percy, but little Nico here has a problem." She looked at me. Percy looked at me questioningly. "I-" I looked at Annabeth. "Are you _sure_ he can help?" She shrugged. "It's worth a shot." I started again. "I-" Percy interrupted. "_Wait! _You didn't start being an emo, did you?"

I threw my hands up. "No! Why would I do that? I'm not stupid!" He raised an eyebrow, but Annabeth gave him the evil eye and said, "You're not one to talk." He pouted.

"Anyway, since Nico is clearly not going to tell you," she said, eyeing me, "He's got a little crush on Maggie from the Apollo cabin." Percy cracked up. "You have a _crush?_ Oh my gods, I thought it was going to be something serious!" Annabeth slapped his arm, causing him to shut up. "Percy! This is a big deal! And at least it didn't take him four years to realize it!"

"Hey…" he said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby…" she said, and got on her tiptoes and kissed him. _Ew._

"EW, GUYS, CHILD HERE! NO PDA, PLEASE!"I shouted. Percy smirked at me and said, "You realize if you actually _succeed_ with impressing Maggie, you're gonna be doing some kissing, too." I glared at him, "Yeah, but _I_ would do it in private."

"Boys, shut up." We shut up. "Percy, every time Nico tries to talk to Maggie, or has been _forced _to anyway- he ran into her- it goes like this- 'Oh, uh sorry, my fault, I didn't mean to, you're pretty, well, um, bye!' And he runs off." Percy looked at me, with a huge grin on his face. I tackled him with all the force I had. "Nico!" Annabeth scolded, but I didn't listen. I punched Percy in the stomach. "Agh!" he groaned.

Annabeth finally pulled me off of him, "Nico di Angelo! You're not going to impress a girl with beating up someone!" "Glad to know you care about my safety…" Percy muttered, holding his stomach, earning a death glare.

"Nico, you impress a girl with flowers, or chocolate-"

"You _hate_ that kind of stuff." I pointed out. "Um, no, I hate perfume, and all that artificial junk. _Nobody_ hates chocolate. _Nobody._" Percy stifled a laugh, "So you _do _hate chocolate." She looked confused for a second, but then she understood, and they both cracked up. I, however, had no idea what was going on.

"Okay…" Percy said, gasping for breath. "Okay, Nico, to get her to like you, you should try talking to her. For _real_." I shook my head, horrified at the suggestion. "No. No, no, no, I _can't _do that!" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Nico, if you want her to be your girlfriend, you _kinda_ have to talk to her."

"But every time, I mess up with my words, and I always end up running off."

Annabeth spoke, "Okay, how about you practice with me?" I looked at her. "But I mess up when I look at her. I mean, she's beautiful! If I talk to you, there's no chance-" I stopped at the glare she was giving me. "I don't mean it like that, it's just- Percy, shut up!" He was laughing his head off.

"Alright, alright, sorry. But Nico, give it a try. Just picture Maggie's face instead of Annabeth's," He said, earning a glare from her as well. "Oh, come on, you know I'm just trying to help!"

She looked at him. "Shut up." She faced me, "Picture Maggie, and talk to me."

"Okay, fine, I'll try." I looked at her, and I slowly put Maggie's face into my imagination. Her chocolate-brown hair, her green eyes… "Nico, you're drooling." I wiped my face, then said, "No, I'm not, shut up, Kelp Head!" He just smirked at me.

"Nico, try it again, and Percy, either be quiet or leave." He pouted, but stayed silent. I pictured Maggie again. "Okay, start," I said.

"Hi, Nico!" she exclaimed. I frowned. "She's not that perky." She gritted her teeth. "_Fine, _we'll try it again."

"Hey, Nico," This time she had absolutely no emotion or expression. "She's not Thalia, either!" "_Nico, deal with it!"_ she snapped.

"Fine, start again."

"Hey, Nico," she said, this time perfectly.

"Um, hi, M-Mag-Maggie-" I pushed her image out of my head. "This isn't working!" I whined.

"You're getting better; you didn't run away this time." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "Try again!" She persisted. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Okay, go."

"Hey, Nico."

"H-hi, Maggie." I said. _Hey, I only stuttered once that time!_

"So, how's it going?"

"Um, nothing, well, I made it to the top of the lava wall yesterday!"

"Nico, that's not exciting at all." Percy said. I looked at him, exasperated. "What do you want me to do, Percy? Say 'Oh, I slayed the Minotaur twice! And a manticore! And the Nemean Lion! Oh, and don't forget about Kronos!'? You might be able to say that, but I can't! Cool, you can breathe underwater, not to mention make hurricanes! What can I do? Talk to _dead_ people! All because my dad's the god who no one cares about, and who everyone hates. It's not _his_ fault he was assigned to the Underworld! When I first came to camp, everyone thought I was weird and immature. Then, I changed, and everyone thinks I hate myself! One, I don't, and two, even if I did, who could blame me? When I came here, everyone hated me. And my sister's dead. Sure, I have Kaitlyn, but it's not the same! Bianca was my _real_ sister. And now, she's gone. I get that it's not your fault, Percy, I do. But I just _wish_, someone would treat me like I'm normal! Or at least, like an equal. I'm still like a stranger to everyone! You two and Kaitlyn are the only two people here who _really _accept me! The only other person is Hazel!" Man, it felt good to get that off my chest!

Percy and Annabeth, however, looked horrified. _Great, make that just Kaitlyn who accepts me._ But that wasn't it. Annabeth raced over and hugged me for dear life. "Nico, I'm so, so, so sorry! We didn't know you felt that way! We'll make sure everyone accepts you-"

"No."

"What?" She asked.

"I want people to _just_ accept me. Not because the leaders of the camp told them to. I get it that no one will accept me. I just _wish_ they would."

Percy had stayed silent, but then spoke up, "Nico, you seriously don't think anyone cares for you?"

"Kinda! No one talks to me! Ever! I'll try to talk to someone, but they just walk away and act like they didn't hear."

"Nico, why didn't you ever talk to us about this?" Annabeth asked, seriously concerned. I guess I couldn't blame her. I'd just poured my heart out to them. "I don't know. I guess I just thought you wouldn't understand. And you guys still kind of don't. You guys have never had to deal with this!"

"Nico, yes, I have. You know how many schools I went to, where everyone made fun of me nonstop, because I was so different to them?" Percy told me.

"And me. My stepmother _hated_ me. Absolutely_ hated _me. Didn't I ever tell you that's why I ran away when I was seven?" Annabeth said.

"You guys still don't get it. This is the _one_ place I'm supposed to belong. And I don't."

"Nico, you _do_ belong here. It might take some people a little longer to realize it, but you do. None of us are normal here, not a single person. Some are more mischievous than others, like the Stolls, some aren't as smart as others," she jerked her head towards Percy, which made me grin a little. Percy didn't even seem to care. "Anyways," she kissed my forehead, "Nico, we all love you. We love you so, _so_ much. Even Aphrodite can't see how much. You're the little brother I never had."

"Same for me! I can play pranks with you, I can tell you when Annabeth's driving me nuts," As Percy had, she paid no attention to it. "I can go play video games in your cabin when I'm tired of training, my mom feels like you're her own son, Paul says when you need to learn to drive, he'd be happy to teach you. You can just barge into my apartment, and we'll just say, 'Oh, hi, Nico! Blue cookie?'" I grinned at that. Nico, you're an amazing kid, and _deserve _to be here. Sure, when I first met you, I got kind of annoyed from all your questions, but I liked you from the very start. I learned why pretty quickly. You're seriously brave, hilarious- 'With great power, comes great need to take a nap'-, and even Thalia thinks you're adorable! You have no idea how freaking much we love you. I wasn't trying to be mean earlier."

Annabeth wrapped me in a hug again, and Percy joined this time. "Thanks, guys. I just wish everyone else thought that way about me," I told them. I chuckled and added, "Especially Maggie."

I heard a rustling behind me. "Nico, I don't hate you. Never have, never will." I turned around. Maggie.

"Maggie- I- I mean-" I stuttered.

She walked towards me, "Yeah, I heard and saw everything. Nico, why would people hate you? You're extremely funny, caring, not to mention freaking adorable."

"I- What- You-?" _Gods, words, work for me here!_

She was right in front of me now. "Especially when you mess up your words like that. Nico, I never talked to you because, to tell you the truth, I kinda liked you ever since I met you. And apparently, it was the same for you. I was never trying to avoid _you._ I was avoiding embarrassing myself. I guess you just took it the wrong way. But," she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I sure hope you don't take _this_ the wrong way." She kissed me. It was _amazing._


End file.
